Noda
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: / Janji itu semata-mata hanyalah ingkar / Tidak masalah apabila lelaki itu adalah setitik noda. Karena sesungguhnya noda adalah warna, pada dimensi putihnya yang berisi kekosongan/ For Matsura Akimoto. Warn inside. RnR?


Mata yang dalam, penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

Legam dengan noda, dengan cercah dari gemilang sinar rembulan jelita yang mengambil alih tahta.

Tapi, tak mengapa.

Sungguh tak apa-apa.

Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda.

.

.

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

—**Noda—**

© Fitria-lyss di Fidelina

[ ialah noda, setitik cela yang tak terduga ]

_special request (and special fict) for my sissie, __**Matsura Akimoto**_

[ sorry for very-late-fic, dear ]

**Eyeshield 21**

© Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

4k+_ for story only, 3__rd__ PoV, semi-AU, OoC, first _KotaJulie_, very-slight_ AkaJulie-AkaSuzu, abal-gaje. T, _for ending_.

.

.

Menunggu.

Sepatah kata yang membosankan di telingamu. Berkorelasi dengan pikir dan hatimu hingga mengkontaminasi tubuhmu yang telah lelah terduduk dengan risau di pojok ruang tunggu.

Terduduk lesu. Diam terpaku. Telepon genggam terdiam bisu dalam regap tanganmu.

Ah, sudah berapa jam kamu menunggu orang itu?

Mendesah frustasi, kamu menarik tasmu yang telah lama mencumbu meja yang ada tepat di depanmu dan berdiri, kemudian berlalu.

Kamu lelah.

Dia ingkar. Ingkar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Sialan._

.

.

* * *

—**Winter, Lies, and Promise—**

**- a long symphony -

* * *

**

.

Tidaklah sulit membedakan Julie, seorang wanita tegap dengan figur yang kokoh menantang; dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak sulit membedakan wanita yang dahulu merangkap _manager_ klub _american football_ sekaligus pendukung utama dalam klub yang sama di kampusnya itu; dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara.

Mengapa? Rambut hijau _turqouise_-nya yang mencolok dan busana yang dikenakannya (blus hijau panjang, mantel putih, celana hitam dan syal berbulu; _sekedar informasi saja_) memang membuatnya jauh lebih berbeda ketimbang individu-individu lain yang kerap kali menjadikan ia sebagai pusat perhatian di tempat ini, Bandara Narita.

Salju dingin menggigit jengkal-jengkal kulit putihnya. Musim dingin bukanlah musim yang menyenangkan untuk berada dimanapun, kecuali rumah—tentu saja, di depan _heater_ dan kopi hangat.

Ia lelah. Entah sudah musim dingin keberapa yang telah dilaluinya, termasuk tahun ini. Ia lelah mendengar janji kepulangan lelaki angkuh itu tiap musim dingin yang pada akhirnya berlalu dengan cepat.

Ah, ya. Lelaki itu.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal pada _kicker_ profesional itu? Ralat, baiklah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan_nya_? Si _kicker-smart_ yang kini melanjutkan karirnya di Amerika?

Dan lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini tidak kembali pulang, bahkan untuk sekedar melihat cakrawala yang hangat pada awal tahun di negeri matahari terbit?

Depresi dengan isi kepalanya, Julie menghentak-hentakkan tumit sepatunya pada aspal yang kini berada di sepanjang jalannya. Di kiri-kanan yang ia tatapi lewat sudut mata, ia bisa melihat berbelas-belas kios dan kafe yang sangat digemari pada saat musim dingin mengecup helaian rambutnya. Penuh sekali. Dimana-mana, figur-figur berperawakan manis ala _maid_ maupun pelayan yang biasa-biasa saja melayani dengan ramah-tamah meski tak ayal terkadang di mata terang sebiru langit miliknya, Julie masih mampu melihat bahwa ada keluhan dengan rasa dingin yang mengalungkan diri pada punggung dan leher mereka yang terbuka.

Wanita cantik berusia duapuluh tiga itu berjalan kembali, menginjak salju-salju putih tanpa dosa yang nampak tak tersandera oleh cela. Jemarinya menyapu angin malam. Syal berbulu yang sama putihnya—selaras kesuciannya, terselubung erat pada leher jenjang miliknya; kian rapat seiring semakin berlalunya waktu menuju malam yang panjang.

Lentik-lentik masih putih melenting indah, melukis kelembutan bagai rintik, menirai kelabu pada jengahnya malam.

Sebuah nada sambung terhubung pada telepon genggam yang tersembunyi di balik saku mantelnya yang nampak cemerlang tertimpa pijar sinar lampu di sudut jalan.

Tanpa ragu mengeluarkan, Julie melihat apa yang tertera pada layar yang penuh dengan spektrum warna itu.

_**[ Calling! Kotarou Sasaki ]**_

Ia berhenti pada pertengahan jalan. Lalu meminggir pada dinding yang terasa kasar, dimana lampu kafe bersinar cerah.

Menyadari kontur dingin nan keras dinding, ia menatap layar dengan bola mata membesar, hingga mendadak hatinya bimbang. Entah harus bagaimana menanggapi sinyal komunikasi yang terhubung dengan telepon genggamnya saat ini.

Sebuah koneksi tersembunyi yang sesungguhnya tak ingin ia acuhkan.

Menatap salju yang ternoda oleh kotoran di sepatu _kets _miliknya yang mulai lusuh akibat seringnya dipakai dan faktor cuaca; ia menyesal, kenapa tadi ia harus meninggalkan rumah untuk keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Janji, adalah satu hal yang paling dibencinya semenjak musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu. Julie mulai belajar membenci hal itu, semenjak lelaki itu, Kotarou Sasaki selalu berkata bahwa ia akan berada pada pukul lima di bandara saat musim dingin tiba. Dan hal itu sebenarnya tidak pernah terwujud barang sekalipun, selama tiga tahun sejak awal janji itu terucap penuh makna dan sirat kebohongan yang mengkontaminasi bibirnya.

Julie menyesali hal ini. Mengapa ia masih begitu percaya pada janji yang ternoda oleh kepongahan yang tersimpan rapat dalam kenangan? Mengapa ia masih rela saja untuk menunggu di sudut ruang tunggu bandara sejak pukul tiga hanya untuk lelaki yang tak kunjung kembali?

_Brengsek_. Ia memaki dalam hati.

_Memangnya ia pikir aku ini apa? Robot, eh?_

Ia merasakan hari mulai petang dan lampu jalan dinyalakan. Salju kian gemilang, bulan brilian dikelilingi dayang-dayang bersosok bintang di sekelilingnya—membuat rona Sang Dewi Malam cemerlang bagai permata. Angin yang berkelana kian kencang saja memagut helai-helai rambut cerahnya.

Rumahnya masih ratusan meter lagi jauhnya, dan betapa bodohnya ia mengapa tadi tak meminta taksi atau kendaraan umum mengantarnya? Ia malah memilih berjalan kaki menapak dingin salju yang secara instingtif membuat ia kembali merapatkan mantel tebal berlapis itu.

Melenguh panjang, membiarkan kabut mewarnai lekuk wajahnya yang beku—Julie mengingat suatu hal yang mestinya tak pernah ia ingat agar tak menghantui pikirnya.

Hal yang baru saja tadi dilakukannya.

Ia mematikan sambungan komunikasi dari pria itu. Untuk apa? Toh, biasanya hanya akan ada kata maaf dan ribuan alasan yang terpancar dari _speaker_ telepon itu.

Wanita cantik itu mendesis lamat, merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Ia memutuskan tak akan bicara dengan pria itu setelah tiga tahun dan ketiga kalinya lelaki itu mengingkari janjinya.

Tidak ada alasan selain karena hatinya berkata demikian dan fakta bahwa—

—matanya pasti akan mengalirkan sungai kecil lagi.

Mendadak dan entah sejak kapan, ketika mengingat itu; lidahnya kelu, terasa beku.

.

.

"_Kotarou, kau janji?"_

"Yeah_, aku ini _smart_! Orang _smart_ selalu menepati janjinya!_"

"_Kupegang, apa yang kau katakan."_

"Thanks, _Julie! Aku akan kembali dari Amerika secepat yang aku bisa!"_

.

.

Dan bagi Julie, setelah ingkar menghiasi janji itu. Baginya, _janji selamanya hanyalah janji_.

Janji itu ter_noda_ oleh kebohongan.

Betisnya yang terasa mulai keram membawanya berjalan kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan jejak pada salju. Intensitas cahaya lampu mulai membesar di beberapa tempat yang kini berada di kiri-kanan figurnya yang jangkung—untuk ukuran wanita, lebur pijar dalam bias udara membuat salju kian gemerlapan.

Saku kiri bawah mantelnya kembali bergetar, menandakan bahwa jalur komunikasi terhubung lagi. Namun, hatinya menolak untuk mengangkat. Menolak untuk menerima telepon yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pasti dari siapa.

_Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini ia berbohong kembali_, ucapnya dalam hati. Sementara batinnya bergejolak, hatinya terus-terusan membantah rasionya yang paling masuk akal untuk menanggapi suara dering yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Terus saja berjalan menderap langkah, Julie merapatkan mantelnya lagi. Malam bukan hal yang baik untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia menggigil.

Ditemani suara _gratak_ samar dari dalam mulutnya, mempersatukannya dengan melodi tak terurai dari langkah ribuan pasang kaki di tempat itu dan dengan suara lenguhan kecil, jadilah segalanya sempurna untuk kegalauan hari ini.

"Fuh! Julie!" suara yang merusak uraian nada yang menggalau, merasuk dalam hatinya.

Secara instingtif, lehernya bergerak tigapuluh delapan derajat ke kanan. Kakinya bergeming. Membuka mata dengan rasio selayaknya bulan sabit dan berhasil menemukan satu figur kokoh yang tergambar sempurna.

Akaba Hayato.

Dalam sebuah kafe, dari balik kaca. Nampaknya begitu nyaman di mata dengan pijar lentera sewarna madu. Temaram indah dengan lilin yang memancarkan ribuan afeksi dalam sinarnya.

Entah kenapa, Julie merekahkan senyumannya.

"Akaba!" melafal namanya; Julie melambai pasrah, membuat mantelnya bergerak lemah.

Akaba, pria itu memberikan isyarat singkat untuk mengajak Julie masuk dan menghampirinya.

Sejenak hatinya bimbang, rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendekati Akaba Hayato—lelaki pecinta musik itu. Bagaimanapun, ia takut Akaba akan sakit hati karena sesuatu bernama _penolakan_ telah mendirikan sebuah dinding batas di antara mereka.

Dan sepertinya, hal ini memberikan imbas, berupa _karma_ baginya.

Julie memutuskan masuk tiga detik kemudian, ketika Akaba terlihat tak sabar dan ingin beranjak dari kursinya. Dari dalam mata Julie, kemeja lelaki itu terselubung bersih tanpa kusut sedikitpun dibalik mantel merah marunnya. Nampak begitu mewah.

Dan ketika wanita berambut hijau itu menatapi lelaki yang pernah meniti jalan berkelok dari hati miliknya itu, segalanya terasa berbeda.

Dua tahun tak sedekat ini. Canggung, ya. Ragu, ya. Rindu, _mungkin_.

Mengenal Akaba selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuat Julie tahu karakter personal yang satu ini. Ia bukan individu tertutup, tapi tidak pula terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia ada di jalan pertengahan antara introver dan ekstrover. Mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Ah, ia masih tidak yakin. Masa lalu membuatnya merasa canggung. Lebih canggung dari apa yang bisa ia tunjukkan.

"Julie, fuu… apa yang kau tunggu?"

Hening dalam sejenak, dan Julie tersenyum seadanya. Menampilkan garis vertikal pada bibirnya, yang kemudian membentuk lengkungan kecil. Tidak kentara, namun terlihat cukup jelas.

Dan Julie terdiam lagi. Sementara lelaki _merah_ itu mengetuk meja dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah miliknya.

Delapan belas detik membuat wanita yang selalu bersemangat itu memutuskan dua hal. Isyarat bisu dari telunjuk dan gemulai ibu jari membuat Julie memutuskan bahwa Akaba memang bisa diandalkan, yang pertama. Yang kedua, mungkin Akaba bisa membuatnya memperbaiki _mood_nya yang kacau gara-gara lelaki angkuh yang mengotori janji itu.

Dengan cakap, Akaba membuka mulutnya, "Untuk apa kau berjalan di tengah cuaca seperti ini?"

"_Well_," sedikit tersentak, namun tentu saja ia menyembunyikannya, "Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu."

Akaba tersenyum mencemooh, "Fuu, nadamu jelek. Ritmemu kosong. _Mood_mu buruk, kutebak?"

Julie tertawa ringan. Dalam hati agak malu—bisa-bisanya orang ini mengetahui hal itu dalam sekali dengar, "Tahu saja, kau."

"Ada apa kali ini? Apa Si Sok _Smart_ itu?"

"Ah—"

Salakan yang terlontar tanpa paksaan, "Berarti benar… fuu. Seperti biasa, orang itu selalu memberikan nada-nada _alto_ dan _falsetto_ yang berlebihan—malah _false_ pada kehidupan orang-orang sekitarnya."

"Yah—"

Sebelum membuka mulut lebih lagi, Akaba lebih dulu membungkam wanita itu, "—jangan tersenyum kalau kau tak menginginkannya. Karena itu akan mengacaukan ritmemu."

Tertawa tulus mendengar ocehan Akaba yang begitu khas membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Sedikit basa-basi mungkin penting, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," lelaki itu menatap dari balik lensa kebiruannya. Julie melirik sedikit ke arah kiri tepat pada dinding dan ia tahu bahwa benda di pojok sana adalah gitar kesayangan Akaba.

Wanita yang satu ini nampak merasa bersalah, "Ehm… sudah dua tahun kita tak sedekat ini, benar?"

"Ya, setelah saat _itu_," frontal saja. Tepat menohok Julie yang ingin memulai pembicaraan secara perlahan.

Akaba mengimbuh dengan senyuman pada wajahnya yang terlihat datar sebelumnya, "Tenang saja, aku tak bermasalah."

Sebuah hembus nafas penuh kelegaan.

Secangkir kopi hangat datang dari seorang pelayan yang nampak familiar di mata Julie, dan Akaba memutuskan untuk memesan secangkir lagi tanpa bertanya pada wanita di depannya.

Ia menoleh setelahnya, manakala pelayan kafe itu berbalik pergi. "_Anyway_, Julie."

"Ada apa?"

Pria yang identik dengan warna merah dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ritme-nada-musik itu menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Fuu," sebuah helaan nafas yang menarik dari sang lelaki. Jari tengah, telunjuk dan ibu jari kembali berperan untuk menaikkan kacamatanya yang menurun beberapa mili dari hidung mancung putihnya. "Kau tahu, Suzuna Taki?"

"_Cheerleader _Deimon?"

Anggukan singkat datang dari empu penanya barang dua detik berlalu.

"Lalu?"

Akaba bersender, menarik cangkirnya. Menghirup isinya.

Saat itu pula kopi milik Julie datang. Dan Julie mengikuti orang di hadapannya, ikut meminumnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya."

Suara _jleb_ pelan serasa muncul dalam hatinya.

"U—huk—" tersedak ludah dan kopinya sendiri, Julie melantingkan pandangannya pada pria yang baru saja berkata dengan mantap.

"Se—serius?"

Akaba tersenyum atas kata-kata wanita mantan manager dan _titian hatinya_ dahulu itu, "Tentu saja. Aku serius. Musikku bersinkronisasi dengan gadis biru itu."

Julie tersenyum kecil, tapi hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam.

Ia iri pada utopia yang dipahat dengan sempurna oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Utopia yang susah payah didirikan dari ribuan perasaan yang telah dititinya selama ini. Dan Julie? Belum, bahkan untuk melangkahpun ia belum memulai. Ia malah mundur berpuluh-puluh langkah dan meninggalkan enigma.

Ia malah menjauh menuju delusi yang menyakitinya sekian waktu berjalan.

"Dan _kau_," Akaba tidak membiarkannya membuka mulut. Tangannya bergerak memberikan sebuah kertas putih yang Julie yakini ialah sebuah undangan, "Bagaimana dengan si _smart_ itu? Kotarou Sasaki?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Laju pacu pikirnya mendadak menurun drastis. Membiarkan tangannya terpaku pasrah dengan menjepit sebuah saputangan yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk membersihkan bibirnya, Julie menatap pria itu dalam ambiguitas yang tak terdefinisikan.

Menghancurkan rasa canggung, wanita berambut hijau itu memilih menyambut undangan dari tangan Akaba yang terulur dan menarik nafas sebelum memulai perkataannya sendiri.

"Ia ingkar," dua kata yang menyiratkan konotasi datang dari pita suaranya sendiri.

Akaba memberikan tatapan _intens_ pada kedua fokus mata Julie, menyelaminya, menubrukan berkali-kali tatapan mereka dalam detik-detik yang tak bisa terhitung lajunya.

Jujur saja, ini tak menyenangkan.

"Fuh. Kau merasa, mungkin hanya kau yang menunggu," katanya akhirnya.

Merasakan gesturnya berubah, menjadi lebih tenang; ia balas menatap Akaba dengan _intens_. Mencari makna tersembunyi dalam sekali dengar. Dari segala sandi-sandi yang terucap dari bibir itu.

"Kau tak tahu kalau sesungguhnya, _ia_ **juga** menunggumu. Terutama dalam ketidakpastian."

Julie menggeleng, "Bukan begitu juga. Kota—"

"—bukan maunya. Ia juga muak dipermainkan waktu seperti saat ini. Ibaratnya, musikmu dimainkan oleh orang lain secara paksa dan tidak nyaman."

Dan hening kembali mengecup helaian rambut mereka. _Heater_ yang menghangatkan ruangan dan wangi aromaterapi ditambah perkataan Akaba membuat Julie merasa dimensinya kosong, tak menentu. Hanya ia sendiri dan elemen hitam-putih takdir yang menyatu dalam jiwanya.

Perkataan Akaba sungguh membuat batinnya kembali bergejolak hebat. Dadanya bergetar.

"Ia—setahuku, bukan pengingkar. Ia sendiri bosan dipermainkan oleh waktu. Dari dikalahkan oleh nasib—menjadi penendang sebagai modal utama kemenangan, memilih masuk tim luar—meninggalkan Jepang dan _kau_. Ia juga memilih dan kadang menyesali resiko yang ditanggungnya," berkata panjang lebar, Akaba menarik nafas—_tumben_ sekali ia meninggalkan falsafah musiknya, "Ia tidak pernah mau—_sesungguhnya_. Bukan keinginannya. Dan juga _**bukan**_keinginanmu, 'kan? Begitu pula denganku waktu _itu_. Waktu aku masih meng_inginkan_mu."

Wajah Julie mendadak merah padam. Segala suara yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokkannya mendadak menghilang.

"Aku memilih, karena kupikir Suzuna akan lebih baik dalam hidupku. Resikonya, aku meninggalkan luka lama di sini, 'kan?" ia menunjuk dadanya. Dramatis.

Entah harus tersenyum atau apa, Julie tak tahu.

"Ia adalah _noda_ dalam dimensi putih-hitam milikmu. Cela yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Namun, itulah yang membuat segalanya berbeda. Membuatmu mengenal hidup yang sebenarnya."

"Aka—"

"Pulanglah, dan pikirkan hal itu."

Mengakhiri sampai di situ dan Julie batal berbicara untuk sekedar menghentikan pembicaraan yang baginya tak masuk akal ini. Namun tanpa disadarinya, hatinya menyetujui hal ini.

"Terima kasih, Hayato."

Hanya itu yang muncul dari bibirnya sejenak sebelum ia berdiri dan berbalik dari lelaki itu.

"Atas perkataanmu—apapun, selama ini, hari _itu_ dan segalanya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akaba.

Julie menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, "—dan, selamat. Semoga bahagia. Percayalah kalau aku akan hadir nanti pada pesta kalian."

"Fuh," Julie yakin bahwa saat itu Akaba tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Dan Akaba bersumpah jikalau ia melihat sebuah air jatuh dari pipi wanita itu sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

_**cela bukanlah hal yang harus kau takuti. cela dan noda hanyalah permata yang tak berkilau—sesungguhnya, keduanya ialah sesuatu yang penting, namun terlupakan dan terabaikan di sudut terdalam kehidupan**_

—_Noda, 2011_

© F. Lyss

* * *

.

.

* * *

**- Truth and Reality-

* * *

**

Teleponnya berdering tak sabar, namun seperti sebelumnya tak ia indahkan. Kaki kecilnya berlari-lari melintasi jalan sepi yang tak terhuni hingar-bingar tawa maupun duka, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian.

Lelah berlari, menatap di pelupuk mata bahwa sekian meter lagi, sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cerah berdiri kokoh kian dekat—dan selama dua detik berselang ia tak memperdulikan bahwa rasa lelah dan dingin menyakiti paru-parunya. Ia tetap berdiri dan menapak meski tubuhnya melewati batas yang sesungguhnya.

Ia tahu apa yang menunggunya. Malam ini ia harus merenungi… lalu memohon maaf.

Bukan masalah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tidak untuk apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak pula untuk _orang itu_ dan tidak pula untuk apa yang ada di antara mereka.

_Orang itu_lah setitik noda yang mewarnai hidupnya. Cercah gelap yang yang tersingkap dalam terangnya pijar cahaya.

.

.

.

"_Juliiieee! Maaaf! Pesawatnya tidak _smart_ sekali! Mereka membatalkannya!"_

"_Kurang ajaaar, aku lupa membeli tiket untuk kembali. Tidak _smart!_"_

"_Maaf lagi! Maafkan aku, pikiran _smart_ku menurun gara-gara terlalu lama dan lelah di sini!"_

_._

_._

Tidak ada yang lain lagi selain orang itu. Semengeluh apapun ia dalam hidupnya, orang itulah yang paling utama. Bukan maunya, bukan mau orang itu dan _bukan pula_ mau mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua lelah terombang-ambing dalam hubungan tanpa komitmen.

.

.

"_Julie, maaf. Aku harus ke Amerika untuk meneruskan cita-cita."_

"… _pergilah kalau itu keinginanmu yang terbesar."_

"_Tunggu aku setiap musim dingin, aku pasti pulang. Kau _smart,_ pasti kau ingat, 'kan?"_

.

.

Bukan masalah; tiga tahun, empat tahun, lima belas, dua puluh atau berapapun. Selama _orang itu_ hidup di hatinya, maka tidak akan pernah ada yang berbeda.

Tidak ada yang orang itu ingkari, karena sesungguhnya segala hal itu bukanlah kemauannya.

Resiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

.

.

"_Maaf lagi, kali ini—"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- fragment and 'limit' -

* * *

**

Suara _brak _keras mengiringi saat-saat dimana Julie membanting pintu apartemen dengan nafas satu-satu. Terhenti dalam rasa gundah, ia mencoba mengerling sekitarnya dan mencari oksigen sejauh yang bisa didapatnya.

Keadaan ruangan itu gelap—keberadaan cahaya hanya masuk melalui perantara bulan yang berada pada singgasana tertinggi, melewati balik kusen kaca jendela yang tersenyum lebar dan dibingkai gorden putih. Sama seperti yang ia harapkan dalam hatinya—sama seperti keinginannya. Merasakan bahunya melemas, ia menghela nafas perlahan, berusaha tidak menyakiti paru-parunya lebih jauh lagi.

Entah kenapa, campuran antara kecewa dan harapannya membaur begitu saja.

_Ah, abaikan, Yang penting aku bisa berpikir_, batinnya selagi melangkah maju dalam ruangan hangat miliknya itu.

Tersenyum lega dan kepala penuh dengan ribuan enigma yang tak kunjung terjawab, ia masuk dengan cepat, menutup pintu dan—

"Hei."

—_hendak menyalakan lampu._

Namun itu tak terjadi. Tangannya terpaku di udara, lalu terjatuh kembali. Mendadak, mendaki sesuatu yang menamengi lehernya.

Ia berharap malam ini bisa dihabiskannya untuk menangis, merenung dan memikirkan semuanya sendirian atas saran lelaki _merah_ itu. Namun itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia paham sekali. Tidak setelah sesuatu meregapnya hangat dari balik bahu, menyembunyikan kepala di ceruk antara leher jenjang dan bahunya. Kemudian terdiam setelah sepatah kata terlewat dan dilebur oleh udara.

Kenyataannya, tidak ada yang tidak kaget dalam keadaan semacam itu. Apalagi dalam keadaan ruangan yang begitu gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya alam.

Dan mendadak segalanya begitu samar. Suara salju yang jatuh, angin yang mendesau dan suara derap langkah. Gesek dedaunan yang meronta dan meraung pada angin pun terasa begitu hening dan—

—tak memekak.

"Kotarou?" mata Julie me_nyalang_. Panas.

Meski bibir berkata lirih, hatinya mengkhianatinya—berteriak meronta. Ia masih tak percaya.

_Tidak mungkin._

"Kau memang kurang _smart_," ujarnya. "Tidak berubah. Tentu saja, kalau bukan aku—siapa lagi?"

Ia. Benci. Keadaan. Ini.

Kenapa matanya harus panas dan pelupuk matanya membentuk sebuah pertentangan yang akan membobol kuasa hatinya?

Suara Julie bergetar hebat, "Brengsek, kau."

Tawa samar berdengung. Dan dengan gestur tanpa suara, lalu _klik_ pelan menguar di udara sehingga lampu menyinari ruangan sederhana dan empunya; Julie berbalik dan bisa menemukan bahwasanya pengelihatannya tidak pernah berbohong (meski sebenarnya ia masih merasa separuh hatinya sama sekali tak percaya).

Rambut birunya berantakkan, matanya masih menatap dengan angkuh dan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya. Senyumnya masih sumringah. Tubuhnya masih kokoh, kekar, kukuh dan tinggi; terbalut kemeja biru malam dan _jeans_ hitam—tak bisa terabaikan.

"Halo… _Tadai_—"

Suara _buagh_ ringan dan ringisan menjadi pengimbuh frase selanjutnya dari Kotarou Sasaki. Pukulan yang dilayangkan dengan ringan, namun begitu keras hingga membuat lelaki dengan profesi _kicker_ itu terjatuh. Tersungkur mencium lantai.

"HEI! APA—"

Namun tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, orang yang mestinya berada di hadapannya tidak berada di sana. Melainkan telah berada di atas sofa dengan mantel terbuka, syal terlepas dan _boots_ bergelimpangan tidak jelas. Ia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

Kotarou menghentikan frase-nya, berdiri sambil menghampiri Julie dengan gestur yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Merasakan lelaki itu mendekat, Julie beringsut ke sisi sofa. Tak mau lelaki itu menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Ia kesal. _Sangat kesal_. Belum memutuskan lebih jauh, seseorang yang dinantinya (namun dikutuknya sepenuh-penuh hatinya) datang tanpa diduga seperti ini.

"Err… Maaf. Niatku mau memberimu kejutan yang _smart_, tapi kau malah—ya… err," atmosfir canggung melingkupi klausa yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

Isak teredam menghiasi suasana yang terasa kian suram.

_Bukanlah Julie yang kukenal apabila ia menangis seperti ini_, batin Kotarou menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ekspresi yang impresionis dan tak terbaca. Wanita membuatnya berpikir melebihi kapabilitas isi kepalanya yang biasa.

"Aaaah… sialan kau," ujar Julie merasakan matanya masih membuat sungai kecil, membuat lelaki di sampingnya kian salah tingkah. "Bicaralah kau akan pulang. Aku tak bisa kalau begini. Tiga tahun dengan tahun ini… kau membuatku menunggu, _brengsek_."

Dan bukankah itu sama saja dengan, '_Aku merindukanmu selama tiga tahun?_'

Tertawa gamang, "Ah… aku kejutan _smart_-ku gagal, ya?"

Julie mengangkat wajahnya yang cemerlang oleh air mata, tertimpa lagi oleh pijar lampu yang membuatnya nampak bersinar. Matanya beralih pada Kotarou, menubrukkan atensi mereka dalam detik-detik yang berlalu secara lambat.

"Tentu saja, dan apakah membuat seorang wanita menangis bisa disebut sebagai _keberhasilan_?" tanyanya tidak sabar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hei! _Bukan mauku_ kau menangis, Julie!"

_Dan _bukan mauku_ pula untuk menangis saat kau ada_, rutuknya dalam hati.

Julie menyiratkan pandangan dengan ribuan afeksi. Berharap pancaran matanya bisa membuat Kotarou lebih paham daripada ini.

Kotarou membalas tatapan itu, menanggapinya dengan ofensif. _Silahkan saja kalau kau mau menatapiku_, pikirnya.

Lantai dingin menggigit telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Wanita itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berdiri untuk pergi dari sana. Beringsut menjauh tanpa kata. Tak menawarkan sajak-sajak maupun getaran dari bibirnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Justru aku perlu tahu."

"Ini rumahku."

"Dan aku lebih dari sahabatmu."

"Dan apa maumu?"

"Inilah mauku untuk mengetahui keadaanmu."

Lamat-lamat, Julie kembali merasakan sepasang lengan besar memeluk lehernya yang jenjang. Setelah bertubi-tubi pernyataan lelaki itu menghujam gendang telinga, hampir-hampir saja menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya, nafas lelaki itu bergaung di telinganya. Membuatnya merasa segala emosi yang bergerak risau dalam dadanya keluar dari raganya yang luluh lantak, remuk redam, porak poranda karena kuasa hatinya.

Bukankah sesungguhnya, tidak pernah ada apapun diantara mereka? Kecuali personifkasi secuil noda nista yang mengotori dimensi penuh pijar lilin yang tak terkira sucinya?

Sesungguhnya, bukankah hanya **ketidakpastian** dan **ingkar janji** yang ada diantara mereka?

Kotarou merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat manakala ia membenamkan kepalanya pada leher wanita itu. Sementara dada dan lengannya memendam—menyimpan figur kasihnya itu dalam dirinya, dan hatinya membingkai imaji tentang fitur yang terlukis dalam wajah cantik itu.

Ia tertawa mencemooh, betapa mudahnya hati mematahkan rasionya. Begitu pula dengan wanita yang kini berada dalam lindungannya.

_Jangan bodoh_, smart-_lah sedikit,_ batinnya.

Merangsekkan betis ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya bersentuhan kembali dengan lembutnya tekstur sofa; Kotarou terduduk dengan Julie pada pangkuannya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap selama keheningan memanja. Mereka pun sepertinya memuja keheningan yang panjang agar menutup segala kemungkinan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal.

Memiringkan wanita itu agar menatapnya, _kicker _handal itu memalingkan wajah manakala fokus mereka saling bertemu.

"Maaf," tidak ada yang lain, hanya satu kata yang pasti terlontar, "Semestinya aku yang _smart_ ini tidak mengecewakanmu."

Tentu saja _trademark_ khas itu tak pernah tertinggal, Kotarou Sasaki memanglah _smart_—sampai-sampai ia tak bisa membedakan mana yang namanya memberi kejutan dan membuat kekecewaan. Sungguh ironik sekali.

Wanita di hadapannya terenyuh. Tak mampu berkata.

Julie melepaskan lengan lelaki yang menyandera tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukkan. Melepaskan rantai pengikat yang kuat pada lehernya, dan membalas. Memberikan sebuah pelukkan hangat untuk pria itu.

"Tidak masalah. Kita sama-sama berada dalam kesalahpahaman—ah, mungkin sama-sama berada dan larut dalam _permainan takdir_."

"Mungkin," Kotarou melepaskan pelukkan itu, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Sementara jemari tangannya mendaki sisi wajah wanita yang tadi bicara.

Hidung mereka beradu dan nafas terputus membaur dalam kehangatan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Akaba yang tidak_ smart _itu," tambahnya. Rasa dingin bahkan tidak ada, hanya angin lalu semata.

Spekulasi yang terus berhimpit-himpitan dalam sel-sel otak mendadak hilang begitu saja. Tawa Julie membahana dibalik isaknya, "Aku memang mendapat wejangan ini darinya."

Kotarou mencium wanita itu dalam-dalam, mengukuhkan agar emosinya tak meluap sebegitu cepat—seperti halnya hatinya yang begitu cepat menghancurkan rasionya, "Hahaha, _smart_."

Berkali-kali dua lengkungan bertemu dengan tempo lambat, dan setiap jeda diisi dengan kata, isak maupun redam tawa yang kian musnah. Semua suara terasa enyah, terutama ketika Julie menarik Kotarou dalam pelukannya; membawa tubuh kokoh itu tertidur di atas sofa.

Nafas adalah simfoni dalam nada yang tak terurai, tak terbaca dan tak terdefinisikan.

Mengeratkan pelukkannya, Julie memejamkan mata—sementara lelaki itu mengecup matanya. Mengusap air matanya.

Mata lelaki itu legam penuh noda dalam cahaya, dilingkupi rasa percaya.

Kotarou tersenyum membelai wajah itu, dan merasakan manifestasi abadi tertinggi berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Bukankah cela pada sebuah noda adalah sebuah warna? Sesuatu yang baru, tak terduga, dan sulit dimengerti. Namun, lain waktu kau akan menemukan maknanya.

Seperti halnya personifikasi _Sang Noda_ yang bertahta di atas _Sang Salju Putih _yang merindukan warna.

Tak mengapa dan sungguh tak apa.

_Justru itulah yang membuat segalanya berbeda_.

Dan empat detik berikutnya, ketika pijar lampu padam dan lilin dimatikan, tanyakan saja pada bulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena sesungguhnya hanya _ia_ yang tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik legam gelap di ruangan sana.

.

.

* * *

-**owari**-

* * *

.

.

_**Fitria's Note**_ : … _krik._

Idih, endingnya itu… endingnya… endingnyaaaaaaaa! #histeris #digampol

K-kok saya bisa mikir sejauh itu sih? #dijotos

Dan serius! Empat ribu kata lagi! Argh! Tampar sayaaaa!

Pasti ini penuh dengan _plothole_ dan kegajean tingkat wahid. Argh, argh, lama gak menulis beneran mempengaruhi sayaaa #plak

**Facchi** –_**Matsura Akimoto**_**, **semoga kamu gak kecewa ya dengan _request_-mu ini—_**semoga**_. Maaf kalau Fa sudah menunggu lama dan sejujurnya, saya nggak enak sama Fa. Aduuuh, beneran. _Wall _Fa kemaren entah kenapa nohok banget gitu di saya =.= salah saya juga sih u.u katakan saja kalau tak suka, nanti akan saya bikin yang lebih baik lagi u.u

Pertama semenjak rikuesmu, aku berharap bisa menyelesaikan ini paling lama sebulan. Dan… gagal. Dan berharap menyelesaikan tepat ketika ada award yang _dedicated_ juga gagal, pas ultahnya Fa, juga gagal. Jadi baru sekarang == Jujur, gampar aja sekarang gapapa.

Maaf banget kalau karakterisasinya OoC, soalnya saya menyesuaikan dengan umur mereka (duapuluh tiga-duapuluh empat). Dan apa-apaan itu AkaSuzu nyempil dengan gajenya? ==''

Ah, caci maki saya di kotak review, anyway. u.u saya rela kok. Jangan pernah ragu untuk menyampaikan kesalahan saya, oke? Kritik itu pondasi tulisan saya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^b

Dan curcol sedikit, kayaknya ini salah satu dari fiksi terakhir saya sebelum hiatus gegara UN & UAS yang dekeeeeet banget. #gapenting

Ah, itu aja deh. T.T Kritik dan reviewnya, _please_? :D

_**Fitria-lyss di Fidelina, 2011**_

p.s : saya baru ganti nama! #makingakpenting


End file.
